


May Atua Guide Us All

by Kirumi_Tojo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Different Protagonist (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Killing School Semester (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags May Change, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirumi_Tojo/pseuds/Kirumi_Tojo
Summary: Angie Yonaga wakes up in a cold, dark locker. Without anything but the guide of Atua and her wits, she makes it her personal mission to convert everyone else to believe in Atua.Will Angie be able to lead her fellow classmates to the one and only God, or will she succumb to the Killing Game's alluring call?**This story is heavily inspired by lavendriles' story 'The Intertwined Arts of Leadership and Deception'. Go check out their story!**A story where I, too, randomise the Protagonist, Antagonist, Mastermind and Death Order of Danganronpa V3.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue 1: A Cold, Dark Locker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Intertwined Arts of Leadership and Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483512) by [lavendrlies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendrlies/pseuds/lavendrlies). 



Angie opened her eyes, looking around the dark emptiness that surrounded her. Had she died and this was Atua's sweet embrace? She moved her hands, feeling something smooth in front of her hands. She wiggled around a bit, trying to find an exit she could escape with.

She pushed on something flimsy, and knocked a few times. Had Atua given her a way-out of here? She let out a small cheer, quickly saying her thanks before knocking on the door again. It sounded hollow, so she again let out a cheer before pressing her body against the surface. When she got out she was sure that she would spread the name of Atua to everybody she met. She was His vessel, after all.

As he pushed against the surface again, and it opened. Angie fell down to the floor and said a quick prayer to Atua as she came closer to the floor. She landed with a thud, and looked up from the floor quickly, examining the room she was in. It appeared to be a classroom, with a bunch of desks in neat columns. She turned her head in the other direction, noticing the large blackboard in front of the room.

'So that means that I'm in a school of some kind. Maybe Atua brought me here to spread his word to the wonderful students!' Angie let out a sigh as she rows from the ground. Hopefully this group would accept Atua's wisdom.

Angie stood up from the floor, dusting off her coat before moving to the door. If Atua wanted her to convert others, then she should find people. Angie walked towards the door, looking to see if there was anything she had missed in the room. Her eyes navigated the room like a hawk, her eyes trained to find small details that others would miss in famous artworks. A small glint caught her eye, calling the artists' attention to it.

Angie walked over to the object, picking it up between her thumb and forefinger. Angie inspected the circular item, looking at the emblem that had been engraved within the bronze. It was an image of a bear, and had a jagged eye. 'Maybe Atua wanted me to convert this strange being!'

Angie walked back over to the door and pushed it open, moving a few stray vines away from the door so that she could walk through it. 'Weird. Maybe this is a garden of some sorts. I'm sure Atua will tell me the answer!'

Angie looked around the hallway that she had entered. 'Yep. Definitely a school. Atua's intuition was correct again!' Angie cheered as she walked down the hallways, holding her hands above her head in prayer as she navigated her way through the hallways. After what felt like forever, she reached a pair of double doors. She moved towards them slowly, as though they were the key as to why she was here.

Angie entered the room and was immediately blown away by the onslaught of new faces. She seemed to be in some kind of gym, but that didn't matter. What was important was the fact that there were fifteen other people right In front of her that she could convert to disciples of Atua. She waved her hands around her head, plastering a grin onto her face as she walked around the large gym.

A boy with green hair stopped his conversation with two others and looked at Angie, scrunching up his faces as he let out a sigh. He spoke to the pair that were talking to him before excusing himself and walking towards Angie. He raised his arm a little, his striped light-and-dark blue shirt waving as he waved at her.

"Hey. My name's Rantaro Amami. Who are you?" The boy asked, scrutinizing Angie under his gaze. Angie took a paintbrush from her skirt, raising it to her face as she giggled.

"My name is Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist. It is my pleasure to teach you about Atua." She giggled again at the end of her introduction. "Anyway, who were those people you were talking to?" Angie pointed the brush to the pair that was now talking to another student.

Rantaro let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head as he turned away slightly. "Well, why don't you go meet them? We're all gathered here, so we should get friendly with each other." Rantaro turned around fully, walking over to another group of people. Angie let out a sigh, putting her hands up in a prayer before wandering off to meet the other fourteen students in the hall. 

\----

Angie wandered around the hall aimlessly, having met everyone else in the gym that she could see. Angie recalled the people that she had met, a small smile teasing her features as she continued to walk against the wall. Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, was extremely short and almost out of energy. Maybe she could convince her to switch to Atua.

Tenko Chabashira, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Himiko. An over-enthusiastic Neo-aikido Master who was swooning over the lazy magician. She would be difficult to teach, but possible.

There was also the pair that Rantaro had been talking to before Angie entered - Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Pianist respectively. They were attached at the hip and followed each other around like lost puppies. These two would be easy to convince, especially with Shuichi's easily convincible nature and Kaede's desire to protect others.

Not many others stood out from the group. There was Kokichi Ouma, a self-proclaimed Ultimate Supreme Leader, but Angie couldn't be sure if that was true. He was a liar, after all. He wasn't easily swayed by Angie's words of Atua, though. She wouldn't be able to teach him about Atua.

There was also Gonta Gokuhara, a kind entomologist who seemed to only speak in third person, who was with Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid who was helping him with introductions. There was also K1-B0, a shy Ultimate Robot and Miu Iruma, a foul-mouthed inventor that was _very_ interested in the former robot.

Angie also came along Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro, who was having a silent stare-down with the Ultimate Anthropologist Korekiyo Shinguji. Ryoma seemed to have just stopped what seemed to be a conversation about his former life, which Korekiyo was trying to let into. Luckily, both of them looked like they were open to embrace Atua and his grace. Maybe if she used Ryoma's past to kindle the flames of hope.

Finally, there was Kaito Momota and Tsumugi Shirogane, who were engrossed in a conversation about space and displaying astronauts. Angie was easily able to figure out their talents by their conversations and clothing, such as Kaito's space print pattern, reducing that he was an astronaut and Tsumugi was a cosplayer due to the way she spoke. They were definitely very energetic and easily able to be swayed by Atua and his wishes.

However there was only one other problem- Maki Harukawa, the so-called Ultimate Child Caregiver. Even Angie could tell that she was lying. Her menacing aura was enough to tell Angie that she was a danger to all kids within a 10-kilometer radius of her. However, Atua tells her to always have faith in everyone, so she did. Maybe Maki had a more caring side when she was around children. Who knew?

All of these students were likely to accept Atua into their life, except for a few exceptions, and Angie gave a quick prayer that she could achieve this goal. She walked around the gymnasium for a little bit more before a loud chime came from the speaker on the stage. Everyone's attention was dragged to it as they waited for the announcement to play.

Angie moved her eyes around the room, studying the faces of the other students in the room. Rantaro seemed to be slightly nervous, a drip of sweat sliding down his face as though it were racing an imaginary opponent. Maki, on the other hand, seemed slightly angry as she looked to the stage. Everyone else seemed curious, or just ignored the chime and kept speaking to the person/s that they were talking to.

A squeaky voice came from the stage, but there wasn't anyone there. Angie looked to the stage, trying to find anything that could be providing the source of the sound. A microphone crackles somewhere from the speakers, dragging the students' attention more. A monitor started up in the side of the room, a crackling noise taking the students attention to the other side of the room.

A bear appeared on the screen, holding a glass of champagne. It looked at the screen, it's bright red eye staring menacingly at the screen, contrasting with the dark black of its skin. It's other half, meanwhile, seemed much more innocent, with its pure black eyes more cutesy, like one of the plushies that she had on her island, it's eye seeming to stare away into a faraway world, whisking into a new fantasy.

The bear began to speak, it's high-pitched voice causing most of the students to cover their ears. Angie simply grabbed her paintbrush again, waving it around like she was painting for her tribal chief. "Hello, my wonderful students. I am glad that you have all listened to the instructions that I haven't given you yet."

The bear's face contorted into one of rage before relaxing back into a somewhat normal position. "But that's alright. You're supposed to make mistakes. You haven't even had your orientation day yet! So, as your headmaster, you should at least see my face!"

There was a rumbling from the stage, and a shroud of smoke began to rise from the floor. Angie drew in a breath, her eyes threatening to close, but Angie wouldn't allow them to. The smoke cleared, and the monochrome bear appeared on the stage.


	2. Prologue: The Start of A New Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 2 here! I've left a little poll for who we want Angie to spend time with at the start of the first official 'chapter'. Hope you all enjoyed reading, and please tell me how I can improve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the poll! (Also linked in the end notes :).)  
> https://strawpoll.com/561599e7s

Angie looked up to the stage, raising one of her eyebrows as she glazed over the monochromatic bear. She studied the bears’ features intently, relating the bear to one of those she would hear about in other countries. She heard the bear’s voice again, and focused back on it’s small form as it spoke. “Now then! Shall we begin introducing ourselves, my beautiful little cubs? I’ll go first.” It said, raising its arms over its head as its voice boomed.

“I am Monokuma, the headmaster of this wonderful academy and father of the Monokubs!” The bear called out, gesturing its paws to the five bears in front of it.

“Yeah, daddy! Let’s introduce ourselves!” A blue-and-white bear called out, raising an electric guitar over its head and smashing it down on the ground. “Hell yeah! I’m super fuckin’ pumped right now!” It called out before looking at the smashed pieces of the guitar. “Ah, what the hell! I’m Monokid! I’m the best Monokub there is!” It called out, letting out a high-pitched scream almost directly from a rock concert.

_ Strange. I guess this one has a rock motif going on, then? I guess they all have some character trait going on then. _

Next, a pink-and-white bear spoke next, a flower sitting daintily in its left ear. Angie studied it as well, finding it at least more interesting than Monokid’s bland body in the fact that it wore a pair of coconuts as a bra.  _ Wait, is that one like a mermaid? _ Angie asked herself, looking at it as she raised a paintbrush to it and traced a broad outline. It began to speak up, a high-pitched voice coming from its robotic throat.

“My name is Monophanie! I’m the prettiest student here, alright? So don’t go trying to be prettier than me!” It called the last line out, holding its hands under its head and posing in a cutesy manner. “Look at me! Aren’t I cute?” It asked, posing again. 

Angie was now somewhat confused.  _ Is this thing supposed to be the ‘girl of the group’? Isn’t that a little bit clichéd? _ She asked herself, looking at its nature and design before making a decision.  _ Eh, better stay with it. Atua wouldn’t be happy if have a robot on the same level as us Ultimates. Other than Keebo. Atua gives him a pass. _ She thought to herself cheerily before another one of the robots began to speak.

“More importantly, I’m Monosuke! The smartest and most important Monokub! Don’t forget about me, ya bastards hear?” A yellow bear called out, waving a box of money around and dropping a few coins to the ground. “Look, pops! This season’s gonna be great because of us marketable mascots.” It whispered to Monokuma, who was beside it.

_ Is this one the money-keeper? _ Angie asked herself, looking at Monosuke with interest as she watched it pick up the coins it had recently dropped.  _ Maybe it’s the treasurer of the group. Also, what does it mean by marketable? _ She looked back at the stage as a red bear began to speak.

“Alright then! I’m Monotaro, another one of the Monokubs! Now, you bastards had better start… What were we doing again, dad?” Monotaro turned to Monokuma and raised a paw to its chin, as though it was pondering the question in its mind. It stopped thinking after a moment without a reply from Monokuma, and instead turned back to the group of students standing in front of it. “Oh well! I’ll introduce myself now! I’m Monotaro! Now, you bast-”

The bear was cut off before it could finish its sentence with a light smack from another robot, this one more jagged and robotic-looking, and was coloured green. “WE-ALREADY-HEARD-YOU. I-AM-MONODAM. PLEASED-TO-MEET-YOU.” Monodam spoke, catching everyone off guard with how loud it was, even the more stoic students of the group like Maki and Kirumi.

_ All of these bears have such a strange dynamic going on. However, Atua is telling me they’re going to do something terrible, so I shall listen to him and - hopefully - avoid these robots at all times. _ She thought to herself, putting her paintbrush back in it’s holder when she realised she was still holding it.

Suddenly, Monosuke came along and smacked Monodam. “Shaddup! No-one cares about you, Monodam! Anyway, pops, what are we doin’ now?” It asked the Monokuma, pushing its glasses up its nose to seem smarter.

Monokuma thought for a moment, tilting its head to the side as it brought its beady eyes across the curious faces of the students. “Well, my delightful students, I have gathered you all here to participate in…” It’s voice trailed off, letting the students look at the bear in the centre of the stage for answers.

Kokichi began to speak, having let the silence go on for long enough. “Sooo, what are we gonna do?” He asked with joy in his voice. “Is it a scavenger hunt? I LOVE scavenger hunts!” He called, jumping around in child-like glee as he waved his fists up and down. “Oooh, or is it hide and go seek? If so, then I volunteer Kaito as tribute!” Kokichi called, running past Kaito with a grin on his face.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing volunteering me without my will? I say Kokichi should be it!” He yelled, raising a fist and letting the other one fall beside his hip. “Besides, we don’t even know if that’s what’s gonna happen! Let the bear finish first!” He tapped his foot impatiently, as though tapping along to an imaginary beat to calm himself down.

Monokuma suddenly looked up, and he smiled politely at Kaito. “Right! Well, you’re all here to participate in…” Monokuma trailed off, about to speak again before Monodam butted in. “A-KILLING-GAME.” The students jumped back in shock, a look of horror slowly spreading across their faces.

Kaede’s voice wavered slightly as she spoke up, her voice echoing through the silent gym hall. “W-Wait, what are you saying? A… Killing game? What does that even mean?” She asked, a look of despair spreading over her face. “You’re not making any sense.”

Monokuma chuckled, a smile slowly forming on its features as it started cackling. “Well, Kaede, I’ll answer your question for you since I’m so polite! Each and every one of you is trapped in this school until you commit a murder! When that happens, the blackened will get to leave scot-free and meet with the outside world again! Doesn’t this sound exciting? Think of the thrills, chills and the kills!” He cackled again, leaving the students’ faces to gape like they were a group of fish out of water.

“Nyehh, murder sounds like too much of a pain…” Himiko trailed off, choosing instead to fall into Tenko’s arms, who wrapped around the petite girl intensely. “Why can’t we just leave?” She asked, sinking further into Tenko’s arms.

Monokuma held up a paw, its claws slightly revealing themselves. “Well, that wouldn’t be entertaining! We need to make this new season as exciting as possible!”

Kokichi smiled, letting out a laugh as he cupped one side of his mouth. “Maaan, this is gonna be super fun! I can’t wait to kill people!” He pointed over at Himiko. “You better watch out, Tenko, otherwise I’ll take your precious little Himiko from you!” He called, moving a finger over his neck threateningly.

“Wait, Gonta no understand. What… is killing game?” Gonta asked, looking at Monokuma through his glasses. “Gonta want to be gentleman and not hurt friends!” Gonta looked down to the floor and held a finger to his chin.

Monokuma let out an annoyed huff. “Well, that’s the reality you’re living in now! Besides, if you don’t  _ want _ to kill anyone, you can live here for the rest of your lives!” It finished, raising an arm in arm as it’s eyes darkened. “Now, I’m tired from answering all of these questions. Go away and do whatever the hell you bastards want. Ta-ta now!”

Monokuma disappeared, leaving the stage empty except for the five monokubs. They shuffled around a bit, before looking at each other and speaking up. “Well, we’d best be going as well. Have fun killing!” They called out, before disappearing into thin air. A  _ boing _ sounded through the gym, along with a pre-recorded  _ so long, bare-well! _

Angie let out a sigh.  _ I guess this is what Atua was telling me about, huh? I should’ve paid more attention to him. _ “Sooo, what are we gonna do now?” She asked, raising another paintbrush to her lips.

Gonta looked down at the ground again. “Well, Gonta found strange hole while exploring school… Is that helpful?” He asked, looking up to the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, here's the poll! Thanks for reading!  
> https://strawpoll.com/561599e7s


	3. Prologue 3: The Death Road of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and the class try the Death Road of Despair. Will they be successful with their endeavors, or will they have to continue the killing game?
> 
> AAAH, thank you all for reading my story! Please leave any comments and theories you have in the comments! I just love to read other people's opinions! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have about one more chapter until the first FTEs! Make sure to vote for the characters you want to see Angie spend time with!
> 
> First FTE: https://strawpoll.com/561599e7s  
> Second FTE: https://strawpoll.com/op7v25e2x  
> Third FTE: https://strawpoll.com/kyxgfrg7x  
> Final FTE: https://www.strawpoll.me/42454818
> 
> EDIT: I may have been stupid a forgotten there were 4 FTEs in chapter 1. Here's the fourth FTE :)

Angie let out a cheer, walking up to Gonta and patting his arm. “Yeah, Gonta! Atua thinks that that’s a perfect plan! Shall we follow Gonta, everybody?” Angie asked, waving her hands around at everyone else. “Besides, it may be a chance of escape!” She cheered, skipping around Gonta. “Lead the way!”

Gonta let out an uncertain nod, walking forwards shakily. “Alright then. Follow Gonta!” He yelled, startling anyone who hadn’t been paying attention to the encounter.

“Ah, yeah, I suppose we’d better check it out then, huh?” Rantaro asked, rubbing the back of his head as he walked behind the duo. “Let’s get going, Gonta. Show us the way.” He said, waving his hands to the others around the gym.

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the auditorium, earning a grin from Gonta. Even Kokichi had let out a bored ‘Fiiine’. Angie smiled, looking at her classmates as they all marched down the hallway in an orderly fashion, following the hulking figure that was the Ultimate Entomologist. They kept walking for a while longer, leaving the school grounds and entering what seemed to be a basement.

“Yo, Gon-dumb! What the fuck did you take us here for?!” She called out, raising a finger to the sky. “Oooh, are we gonna have a massive orgy? I didn’t know you were into that!” She yelled, letting out a cackle as she walked around the room. “So, are we gonna fuck or what?” She asked, teasingly pulling down her collar.

“Ah- wait!” Kiibo called out, covering his face as a pink blush covered his artificial cheeks.  _ Wait, how does he do that? _ Angie asked herself, studying Kiibo’s face as Gonta also turned around and covered his face.  _ Is he really a robot? Oh well, I suppose I should ask Atua later. _ Angie looks over to Miu, who was cackling loudly in front of the manhole.  _ I wonder why she acts like this. Does she just not like Gonta’s idea? _ She asked herself, watching as Kaede walked over to Miu.

“Listen, Miu, why don’t we just try this cover? Gonta! Do you think you can lift this?” She asked, having told off Miu briefly before turning her attention to the gentle giant.

Gonta smiled brightly, nodding quickly as he walked over to the manhole. “Ah, of course! Gonta lift cover like gentleman!” He picked up the manhole cover between his pointer finger and thumb. “Is this good?” He asked, lifting the cover across his head.

Kaede nodded. “Yep! That’s great, thanks Gonta!” She raised her hands to her head, holding them like she was pounding them into an imaginable wall. “Alright, everyone!” She called to the rest of the students. “Let’s get going and see if there’s an exit!” Kaede smiled to the rest of the group, her grin infectious as Angie began to feel her lips curl upwards as well.

“Yeah! Atua says we have to try as hard as we can to escape this academy!” She cheers, looking down the manhole. “It’s really dark, so we should be careful!” Angie calls out behind her shoulder as she climbs down the ladder on the wall.

\--

“Woah-woah-woah! You guys can’t be here!” A high-pitched voice called out from the bottom of the basement. “This is the Death Road of Despair! If you make it through here, you can get out of the academy!” Monophanie called out to the sixteen students that stood before it in the basement.

Maki looked at Monophanie with suspicion in her eyes. “So, you’re saying that we can just escape if we make it through here?” She asked, her gaze narrowing on the bear in front of her. “It can’t be that easy. Besides, you’re forcing us to kill each other. I don’t think you’d want us to get out of here just like that.” Maki rolled her eyes, leaning against one of the smooth walls for support.

Monophanie starts to shake slightly, a look of fear in its eyes. “W-W-Wait! Kubs’ honour, I would never lie! Promise!” Monophanie began to shake more, pointing over to a strange doorway. “You just need to get through this death road and you’re free!” It started crying a little bit. “Just don’t get hurt. I can’t deal with gore!” Monophanie quickly disappeared, the cartoonish  _ boing _ echoing through the basement.

Angie looked to the road in front of the group, raising her hands above her head in prayer. “Well, why don’t we just try it? Atua is telling me that we can do it if we try hard enough!” She cheered, waving her hands behind her as a call for everyone else to follow her. “Come on! Let’s get going then!” She walked through the doorway, waiting for everyone else to follow her. Reluctantly, they did, and followed Angie down the hallway and into the gaping jaws of despair.

\--

Kokichi doubled over himself, resting on his knees as he panted. “Wow, guys, that was  _ really _ exhausting. Who knew that we would all get attacked like that! Seriously, what were they thinking when they put literal bombs on the road!” He cried out, putting his hands behind his head. “Also, those flames! They burned!” He cried, imitating a child’s crying.

Shuichi nodded, looking over to everyone else in the group. “Yeah, that was tiring. I can’t believe we’re still alive.” Shuichi let out a chuckle, hissing quickly as he doubled over.

Kirumi nodded, moving her ashen-grey hair from her eye and straightening her back, a slight cracking being heard, most likely from her spine. “Well, I do suggest that we take a break for now. If everyone else is tired, then we should rest and regain our energy.” She spoke with elegance, carrying her voice through the basement even while she was in pain.

“Well, maybe we should try one more time! Since we know what will come next, Atua shall guide us better! Nyahaha!” She called out to the room, trying to gather everyone’s morale so they could try again.  _ I’m sure we can get through this if we try again! _ “C’mon! Let’s just do this again!”

  
  


Miu stomped her foot down on the ground, her black heel making a loud  _ clack _ against the ground. “No! I refuse to go down that  _ shithole _ again while someone else tells me to! I’m gonna stay here, and you can’t do anything about it! I’m  _ exhausted _ and we’re still going because of you and your fake-ass  _ Atua _ !” She called, twirling a thin piece of hair through her fingers, face twisting in an expression of rage and pain.

Angie looked at Miu with a glare. “Oh? What are you talking about, Miu? Atua isn’t fake! He protects us all with his embrace.” Angie caressed her cheek with her hand, the other wrapping around her abdomen and resting on her hip as a demonstration.

Miu stomped on the ground again. “No, he doesn’t ‘protect us from danger’ at all! If he could’ve saved us then we wouldn’t still be here in this school!” She screamed, now pulling at her hair. “Besides, we’re all fucking tired, and in  _ agony _ from that first run-through. Do you think we want to do that again?” She kept screaming, her throat going hoarse as she kept proving her point. “Just shut up about everything, you control-freak!”

Miu stormed off, turning around and climbing back up the tunnel. A few minutes later, Angie heard her boots clicking above her. “W-Well, we can just continue again without her, right?” Angie asked, her voice getting slightly lower as her vision got blurry.

Kokichi looked down to the ground, his eyes empty and unreadable. Suddenly, he began to grin again, his smirk replacing his empty features almost immediately. “Yeah, I don’t know Angie, I’m kind of hurting right now. “ He muttered, as he walked back to the ladder. “Come on, Angie, why don’t we just go back to the school? We can try again later, y’know? Besides, we can go pray to Atua or whatever later!”

Kokichi turned around, climbing up the ladder as well. Soon enough, other students had left the basement one after the other. Soon enough, only three other people remained - Himiko, Tenko, and Rantaro. Angie looked around the nearly-empty basement, somewhat upset by the way that things had turned out. She took in a deep breath, clasping her hands together as she tried to seem upbeat.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to try again another day. Nyahaha!” She let out a small cry, a small tear growing in the corner of her eyes. It wasn’t often that people had gone against her ideals, so this was a somewhat new experience to her. “I suppose we should get going, huh? I need to pray for safety, after all!” She called, raising her hands above her head. “Alright then, Bye-onara!” She called out, grabbing a hand on the first rung.

“Wait!” Tenko called out, reaching a hand in front of her as she grabbed onto Angie’s raincoat. The blond-haired girl looked over her shoulder, moving away from the ladder as she turned around to meet the Aikido Master’s eyes. “Listen, we don’t have to give up! We can keep on trying, because it’s a chance for escape! We can’t just give up hope now!” She cried, raising a fist into a protective stance. “I can tell you’re upset, but we can’t give u hope! We have to keep going!” Tenko lowered her fists, looking over to Himiko and wrapping her in her arms. “Now, we need to get out of here before that  _ degenerate _ does something to my Himiko! Remember, don’t give up, Angie!”

Himiko nodded, her neck moving around with Tenko’s arms lazily. “Yeah… You gotta keep going, Angie. Or not… I’m too tired to worry about these kinds of things…” Himiko trailed off lazily, her eyes slowly closing. Angie smiled.  _ How cute of her. No wonder Tenko is so protective of her. Atua has given her a beautiful gift! _

“Right! Thank you, Tenko and Himiko. I will be sure to keep my mind off of it. Have a safe night!” She chirped after the pair as they climbed up the ladder. “Stay well!”

Rantaro looked to the ladder, before looking at Angie. “Listen, Angie, I don’t have any sentimental things to talk about, so I won’t take up much of your time. However, with how much of a leader you’re being, you’re painting a target on your back. You could tell how angry Miu was when you suggested retrying the road. Just be careful. I don’t want you to die yet, alright?”

Angie nodded along. Rantaro definitely had a point. If she kept pushing others to do things they didn’t want to, she would definitely find her head on a pike.  _ It was like this on the island as well. That  _ definitely _ ended poorly for the past chieftain. _ “Yep yep! I’ll be careful, Rantaro! Don’t you worry! Just make sure you stay safe as well!” She called, smiling a little and winking again.

Rantaro let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, I’ll be safe. Good night, Angie!” Rantaro called the last part over his shoulder as he climbed the ladder.

Angie nodded again, climbing up a few minutes after Rantaro after bathing in the silence of the basement before she left for her dorm room.  _ I need to be careful, but I need to keep the group together. This will be difficult, but I can do it if I try hard enough! I just need Atua on my side! _

Angie opened the door to her room, looking at the bed and deciding to just flop onto it, not bothering to take off any of her clothes before her eyes fluttered shut, feeling the alluring lull of sleep take her to a different world. As she felt the darkness surrounding her, she briefly heard the chime of a clock, along with a message saying ‘It is now 10 P.M!’

\---

Prologue: The Beginning of The End:

Finished

Students Remaining: 16

Chapter One: Blood Pink Paint


	4. Blood Pink Paint - Daily Life 1: Sleeping Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie knows she has to apologise for her actions, but goes to the dining hall before meeting up with Miu in her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fourth chapter, and here's the first FTE! Make sure you vote for who you want to see in the next FTE!
> 
> Next FTE: https://strawpoll.com/op7v25e2x  
> Third FTE: https://strawpoll.com/kyxgfrg7x  
> Fourth and final FTE: https://www.strawpoll.me/42454818

Angie woke up from her bed, clutching the sheets around her tighter as she opened her bleary eyes. “Ah? This isn’t my bed…” Angie thought to herself as she looked around the room, noticing the shelves on the wall was completely empty. Angie tried to sit up, but quickly fell back onto the bed, her calves and ribs burning as she looked to the monitor. The events of the day before came back to Angie’s mind in full force, causing Angie to reach her hand up and press against her forehead. She closed her eyes, a vibrant display of colours swimming through her blank vision.

She could make out a few words, watching as they flew across the screen like she was watching a movie. A few words stood out, like  _ killing game _ and  _ despair _ . She shook her head, opening her eyes again as she shuffled to the end of the bed, standing up after a slight struggle.  _ Ah. I guess I overdid it yesterday. I must to apologise to everyone at once. Especially Miu. _ Angie walked over to her closet, grabbing out a new set of clothes and walking to the bathroom, walking in and closing the door behind her, locking it for safety.  _ Can’t be too sure while I'm trapped here. _

\--

Angie closed the door to her dorm room, her fresh new raincoat hanging around her shoulders loosely.  _ I suppose I should go to the dining hall then. I wonder if Monokuma would have set some food out for us. Nyahaha! That would be perfectly divine! _ She listened to her soft footsteps as she made her way out of the dormitories, walking along the dainty path before she pushed open the door to the dining room, raising her arms and letting out a cheer. “Hello, everybody! Let us all dedicate ourselves to this wonderful day!”

The rest of the students paid no mind to her, eating their meals as they chatted among themselves aimlessly, forming small bonds between each other. Angie walked over to the table, eyeing the buffet like a hawk. “Mmm, these all look so good! Who made them?” She asked, clasping her hands together as she looked for a plate.

Maki looked over at the artist, nodding her head towards the kitchen, where Angie could hear the sizzling of pans and the brewing of tea. “Kirumi made them. She’s asking people for their likes and dislikes with food. Just go tell her what you like and get a plate.” She sat back in her chair, looking back down at her food and effectively ending the conversation. Angie nodded, making her way around the table and opening the door to the kitchen, her nostrils being attacked by the strong smell of freshly cooked food.

“Ah, Angie. Good morning. I assume someone has sent you to me?” Kirumi asked, a hand reaching out to a frying pan and flipping a pancake before returning her attention to the tea she had been brewing.

Angie walked over to the bench, picking up a small plate. “Yep yep! Maki told me to see you, so,” Angie paused before walking over to the door, pushing it open slightly before turning back to Kirumi. “I’ll just have pancakes! Thanks, Kirumi!” Angie called out again, walking through the doorway and back to the rest of the students.

Angie took her plate, grabbing a few pancakes and placing them on her plate. Surveying the room for somewhere she could sit. She spotted the two spare seats, between Tenko and Maki.  _ I’ll go sit with Maki. I can catch up with Tenko at any time, but this is probably the only time I’ll be able to talk with Maki. _ Angie walked over to Maki, looking at the unoccupied chair next to her. “Ah, would it be alright if I sat here?” She asked, grabbing it with her one free hand as if to pull it out.

Maki nodded, not bothering to look up from her food. “Sure. Just don’t bother me.” Maki let out a sigh, only halfway through her food. Angie nodded, setting her plate down and grabbing a pancake, ready to bite down. “Wait, why are you eating those plain?” Maki asked, looking at Angie with some level of surprise on her face.

_ Wait. She doesn’t?! _ Angie asked herself, alarm seeping into her vision. “It isn’t a normal thing to eat these bland?” Angie was puzzled. “These are a delicacy on my island, and when we have these we eat them plain. Is that not normal?” She looked down to her plain, unchanged pancake, having placed it back down on her plate.

Maki shook her head, grabbing a bowl of cream and strawberries from the middle of the table. “Not really. Listen, Kirumi prepared a few toppings for the rest of the students. Even Kokichi likes them, and he’s claimed that as the truth. I don’t trust him, but I think they’re good too." Maki finished her speech, digging her fork into her fried egg.

Angie thought for a moment before taking the bowl from Maki. “Thanks! So, how do I do this?” Angie asked, taking a fork and stabbing it into one of the strawberries. “Do I just eat this and then the pancake immediately after?” She asked, demonstrating by eating the strawberry and then the pancake. 

Maki facepalmed, getting up and getting a new plate, along with a pancake, before taking the bowl off of Angie, leaving the brunette’s empty plate to the side. “No, you do it like this…”

\--

Angie walked out of the dining room, having thanked Maki for the eye-opening experience this morning. Entering her room, she walked around for a while, eyeing the bland shelves before deciding to leave her room.  _ I can’t just sit in my room all day. Besides, I have to go apologise to Miu. _ Angie thought to herself, forcing herself over to Miu’s lab, which is where Miu had announced she was going after breakfast. 

Angie knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes as she heard the loud clacking of boots, along with Mius’ ‘I’m coming, hold your piss!’. 

The door opened, and Miu’s blonde locks appeared in the doorway, her blue eyes narrowing at Angie with spite. “ _ You. _ ” She hissed, looking at the short painter in front of her. “What the hell do you want?” She asked, looking over Angie with suspicion in her voice.

Angie looked down to the ground, kicking a barefoot against the ground as she stared at the pathway. “Well… I wanted to apologise to you for yesterday and, you know,  _ that _ .” She spoke the last part in a small whisper, scared to mutter the real reason.

Miu frowned, her lips falling a little but not enough for Angie to see. “Oh? And what is  _ that _ , Angie? Is there something you did?” She asked, pointing a finger at Angie’s chest in slight frustration.

Angie frowned, her face much more readable than Miu’s. “Well, I’m sorry for trying to force you to retry the Death Road. I just thought that we would be able to do it, y’know?” Angie asked, looking back up at Miu, sorrow filling her eyes as sky blue met with light blue. “I just wanted to apologise and ask if we could try again? Since we got off on the wrong foot, y’know?”

Miu sighed, her frown turning back to a thin line. “Fine, I don’t give a fuck, small tits. Let’s just get this over with. I’m Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor and shit.” She spoke out, opening the door to her Ultimate Lab and gesturing for Angie to enter.

“Nyahaha! I am Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist!” Angie called out, raising her hands above her head in prayer, a paintbrush held between her palms. “Nice to meet you!” She lowered her hands, slipping the paintbrush back into one of the pockets.

Miu let out a grumble, muttering something under her breath before spreading her arms around the room. “Oh? What are you working on, Miu?” Angie ogled the room around her, looking at all of the machinery and inventions that covered the benches.

“Hah! Well, as the Ultimate Inventor, I’ve been making things that help us escape! Duh-doy!” She let out a cackle. “I’m such a genius, right?” She gestured to a weird device on one wall, a pencil in one of its hands.

Angie studied it closer. “Yeah, you definitely have the know-how, but what’s this?” She asked, looking at the machine’s features and metal parts. “I can see that there’s a lot of moving parts, but what does it do?” She studied it closer, examining the parts and unveiling it with her eyes.

Miu walked over, grabbing it and pulling a strap around her shoulders and pulling it around her like she would a backpack. “This little baby,” She spoke, pressing a button on one of the straps. “Is my draw-while-you-sleep machine!” She yelled, taking a sheet of blueprint paper and flattening it out on a clear desk. “Now, watch my baby do its’ fuckin’ magic!”

Angie watched in awe, studying the pencil as it drew over the paper, elegantly stroking figures on the paper with ease. “Oh my! That’s amazing, Miu!” Angie called, raising her hands above her head as she cheered, leaning to one side and watching from the side.

“Hell yeah it is! Look- it even writes down specific deets!” She cackled again, pointing at the small writing on the side of the page. “Booyah! I’m a fuckin’ genius!” She rested the hand back onto the strap, laughing maniacally to herself.

Angie nodded, taking a step away from the machine. “Alright, but why don’t you just ask me?” Angie asked, raising a paintbrush and holding it behind her head.

Miu looked at Angie, a blank stare going across her face as she turned to Angie. “Wait, what?” She turned fully towards Angie, raising an eyebrow as she began to speak again. “W-well, you see, I couldn’t have just woken you up. Besides, I needed to do  _ something _ to get my mind off of everything, y’know? I just had to build. It’s like an itch that won't go away.” She finished, resting her hands on her hips.

Angie nodded. “It is definitely important to take your mind off of things every once and awhile. Although, make sure you don’t over do it. Atua says that, if you drown yourself in distractions, then the bad will come back when you have nothing to do. Atua is worried about you!” Angie raised a hand, and rested it on Miu’s shoulder. “Besides, I’m worried about you as well.” She spoke in a softer tone, patting Miu’s shoulder a few times before moving away.

“Anyway, why did you make it so that it works while you sleep? What happens if it goes wrong?” Angie asked, raising a thumb and throwing it behind her back, pointing down to the ground like she was a statue.

Miu rubbed the back of her head, still somewhat sheepish with a slight blush making its way down her face. “Well, I don’t want to waste any time when I’m asleep, y’know?” She pointed over to all of her inventions. “All of these work while you sleep, because any of us can die at any time, you know?” Miu looked down, her eyes filled with an empty sorrow.

“Anyway!” She abruptly called out, turning to Angie with a smile on her face. “I’ll accept your apology n’ shit, but just stop trying to convert me to your Atua bullcrap. Anyway, I’ve gotta go meet up with Ranta-hoe!” She called, walking out of her lab. “Feel free to admire my shit, but if I come back to see any of it moved away, I  _ will _ slap the crap out of you!” 

A grin spread across Miu’s face, making Angie smile as well. “Well, you don’t need to worry about me! I’ll also be on my way. Don’t know what I’ll do, maybe just wander around. Bye-onara!” Angie called to Miu, walking in front of her and to the left. “Stay safe!”

  
Angie walked back to the dormitories, sitting down on her bed as she flopped over, looking at the ceiling in boredom.  _ Now what do I do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Maki seems OOC for this chapter. I didn't really get any chance to write her into any scenes, so I found this to be one of the only ways to write an interaction with her.
> 
> Or maybe I'm just giving her development before she dies ;). jk, jk. Unless...


	5. A Normal Game of Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this is taking so long to update. School's started up again, so I'm studying really hard for my first term exams. Don't worry, I'm still updating this though! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third FTE: https://strawpoll.com/kyxgfrg7x  
> Final FTE: https://www.strawpoll.me/42454818
> 
> Please make sure you vote for who you want to see in an FTE next!

Angie turned her head, her blonde hair brushing against the pillows as she gazed around at her surroundings, trying to figure out something she could do. She shimmied on her bed, shifting around as she tried to stand up again. Well, there isn’t anything else I can do today. I guess I shall follow Atua’s lead!

Angie jumped off of her bed again, a renewed vigor coursing through her veins as she walked to the door, her hand making contact with the handle before a message played on the monitor behind her. Angie turned her head, the already-familiar chime of the announcement alerting her to turn her head the other way.

"E-everyone, you need to show up to the gymnasium!" The leader shouted, it's voice echoing across the dorm.

The yellow one pushed it's glasses further up its robotic nose, a bead of sweat running down its face.  _ Wait. How does it do that? Doesn't a robot get destroyed when they touch water? Especially ones as finicky as these things. _ Angie sneered in disgust, only briefly catching a 'why didn't we tell them this sooner?' before the monitor flicked off.

Angie stared blankly at the monitor for a moment, watching as the bears quickly disappeared, and the screen turned off with a click. The artist looked at the monitor again, before turning back to the door.  _ Well, guess I won't be doing anything exciting right now. _

Angie opened her door, walking through the open doorway, closing and locking the door behind her as she did so. She looked across to the other side of the dorm rooms, waving a quick 'hello' to Kokichi, who was walking towards the exit. Kokichi smirked at her before dashing off, pushing the door open and leaving Angie alone again.  _ Well, at least I'll see him at the gym. _ She sighed inwardly as she began dragging herself along to the gym.

Angie zoned out for a minute, her eyes wandering around the hallways as her feet navigated around the large building on their own, already familiar with the new buildings. Angie kept wandering, clasping her hands above her head in slight prayer.  _ I wonder what Atua wants me to do today. Hopefully it isn’t anything too dangerous. _ She finished her prayer before pushing open the door to the gymnasium.

She looked around the gym, seeing the other 15 students gathered around the center of the room. Angie cleared her throat quickly, before letting out a slight cheer. “Yoo-hoo! Do not worry, everybody! Angie has arrived!” She grabbed a paintbrush and drew it through the air. “Now, why have we all been gathered here?” She asked, putting the paintbrush back in her holder.

Kokichi let out a chuckle, raising his hands behind his head as a grin spread across his features. “Well, Angie,” Kokichi drawled a little, walking around the room. “We’re gonna play Russian Roulette with all of us!  _ Five _ bullets in the chamber, and the number slowly dwindles down whenever someone fails!” He giggled again, this time a slight shadow falling down his face.

Rantaro let out a little chuckle, rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to Kokichi, resting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it lightly. “Don’t you think we should settle down with those ideas of yours? Besides, I don’t think they would make us do something so lethal so early in the show.” Rantaro laughed again, walking back to Shuichi and Kaede.

Gonta raised one of his fingers, bringing it to his mouth while he frowned slightly. “Ah, are Gonta’s friends all on a show?” He asked, looking to the rest of the group. “Gonta no want friends to be hurt!” A tear started to drop down his cheeks.

Angie walked over to Gonta, grabbing hold of his forearm as she gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Gonta, Atua will be with you!" She gave him a pat on the arm. "So do not worry! We will be safe!" Angie walked backwards as she smiled calmly towards him.

"Now, does anyone know why we have been gathered here?" She asked, walking around the gym and eyeing each person while she waited for a response.

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared on the stage, it's signature giggle making it identifiable almost immediately. "Upupupu, why hello there, my dear students!" The monochromatic bear jumped up onto the stage, it's plush body landing with a loud thunk on the wooden stage.

Angie surveyed the room again, trying to find anything that would harm her or the other students. After spotting nothing, she turned her attention back to the bear, who was busy tapping a faux microphone on stage before throwing it to the side, a bang echoing through the silent gymnasium.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I had my beautiful cubs gather you here today." Monokuma spoke, grinning mischievously at the students before continuing.

"Well, since my  _ beautiful _ cubs forgot to tell you all this morning, we had to start the killing game without a motive!" Monokuma raised one of its paws to its children before looking back at the students. "And, as such, were going to have to merge our first motive." Angie watched as Monokuma muttered something under its breath, but couldn't make out what it was saying fully.

So, everybody, we're gonna have to speed this up, so you've got TWO WHOLE DAYS until all of you will be brutally executed!" Monokuma cheered, its red eye glinting at everybody in front of it. "However, since I'm such a generous headmaster, if one of you can commit a murder within that time limit, you can all stay alive." Monokuma waited for a minute, expecting some loud uproar from the students.

But none came so Monokuma tapped its foot impatiently while waiting for a response. Finally, someone in the crowd spoke up, their voice echoing through the gym.

"No! I refuse to believe that any of us will kill each other!" Larder cried from where she was standing, taking a threatening step towards the headmaster. "We won't fall to such ridiculous levels of a killing game!" She looked to the rest of the students, trying to encourage them into joining her with her eyes.

Gonta let out a nod, raising his hands to his mouth while he bellowed. "Yes! Gonta never harm friends! Gonta is gentleman!" He smiled at some of his classmates, making sure that all of them felt protected by his smile.

Tsumugi stepped next to him, raising a fist with a determined glint in her eyes. "Yeah! It's just plain to see that we aren't going to kill each other!" She clenched her fist slightly, trying to seem imposing towards the short bear.

Even Maki seemed to nod, her gaze steeling as she stared at the bear. The rest of the students joined the growing group, and Angie nodded as well. "Yep yep! Since Atua is watching over us, we shall stay safe in this academy!"

Monokuma grumbled, its arms raising. "Well, since I'm an  _ amazing _ headmaster, I'll even throw in one extra motive!" Monokuma rubbed it's grubby paws together, grinning from ear to ear. "If you can kill someone within the time limit, that blackened can go scot-free!" The cubs were laughing, all of them cheering on their father.

The gym went quiet after the cubs had gone silent, everyone looking between one another with distrust. Even Kaede, who had been encouraging everyone to fight against Monokuma was quiet, the gears turning in her mind as she looked to Monokuma. Kokichi and Miu both stared forwards, their usually talkative mouths shut in a thin line. Angie looked back up at Monokuma, an underlying feeling of anger bubbling at her chest.

_ No. I shouldn’t think like that. I just have to stay positive! Everyone will escape alive! _ Angie clapped her hands together, grabbing the attention of all the other students. “Well, Monokuma’s tricks won't work on us! We just need to avoid killing one another! Monokuma wouldn’t just kill us for no reason!” Angie reassured the other students, caressing her own face with one of her hands before looking at the others.

Kaede suddenly spoke up, raising her hands in one of her signature poses as she looked at the rest of the students. “Yeah! We just need to stay calm!” Kaede smiled to the rest of the students, raising a hand over her chest as she looked to the side. “So don’t worry about it, okay? We can do this!”

Shuichi nodded. “Y-yeah! We can get through this,” He looked to the side as well, closing his eyes as he did so. “Besides - Angie is right. I don’t think Monokuma would just kill us like that. There has to be some ulterior motive.”

Monokuma grinned again for the umpteenth time, letting out a giggle. “Nope! I swear on my bear’s honour! If there isn’t a murder in two days, then everyone will die! Ta-ta now!” Monokuma spun around a few times, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The cubs followed soon after, muttering something about ‘sticking to the deadline’ before disappearing with their iconic catchphrase.

Everyone was quiet again, the despair of the situation spreading across the room in waves. Angie looked around at the rest of the students, her paranoia rising with each passing minute.  _ One of us had to set this up. Who is it? Is it Tsumugi? She definitely blends in. What if it’s Maki? She doesn’t like drawing attention to herself. Maybe it’s Kaede - she’s too cheerful for this situation. _

Angie shook her head.  _ I shouldn’t think like that. Everyone acts differently. This may just be their way of coping. Besides, I should just focus on Atua and his will! _ Angie took in a few breaths.  _ No-one is gonna kill each other! We’re gonna survive together! _ Angie reassured herself again. _ Nothing can go wrong! _

“Yeah! Let’s just get along and survive together!” Tsumugi called to the gym, raising a finger in front of her as she smiled. Tenko nodded along, raising her hands as though she were going to protect any of the girls from harm.

“Alright! Let’s get along!” The Aikido Master paused for a moment. “Although, the degenerates can kill each other for all that I care!” She yelled, her loud voice booming through the gym.

Miu let out a cackle. “Yeah right! Like fuck we’re gonna get along!” Miu laughed hysterically. “Look at us! We don’t even trust each other. We can say we believe one another all we want, but just feel this atmosphere! I don’t care how much we lie to one another - it’s obvious we’re gonna die no matter what!” Miu stormed out of the gym, her heels clacking against the wooden floor.

Kaede tried to stop Miu, walking to try and catch up with her. “Wait, Miu, why don’t we talk about this? There’s gotta be something we can do to calm your nerves.” Kaede tried to put her hand on Miu’s shoulder, but the Inventor turned around quickly.

“No - just shut the hell up! You’re just lying to everyone! Fuck off, Kaede!” Miu stormed off again, hands grabbing her locks of golden hair. “Leave me alone. All of you!” She called over her shoulder, slamming the doors behind her.

Angie let out a sigh, walking to the door slightly before stopping herself.  _ No. something tells me that that would go  _ very _ wrong. _ Angie walked over to the door, however, before turning to the rest of the group. “Well, I think I’m gonna go walk around for a bit. If you wanna talk to me, come find me!” Angie cheered behind her, her white hair swaying slightly in her braids.

\--

Angie walked around the school, trying to find anyone else that she could talk to, boredom already taking over her mind.  _ I wonder where everybody is. I hope they’re not hurting each other. That would be awful. _ Angie thought to herself, looking around the empty hallway she had been wandering through aimlessly. Angie felt a prick in the back of her head, and she turned around quickly, spinning a hand behind her to try and protect herself.

“Woooow, Angie, such hostility! Are you gonna hurt lil’ old me?” Kokichi began to cry, his purple eyes leaking tears as he cried. “I can’t believe it! You’re so mean!” Kokichi cried a bit more, tears running down his face in large tears before he smiled. “Oh well, I’m sure you’re just scared.” Kokichi grinned, jumping around on his heels as he did so.

“Aaanywaaaay,” Kokichi stretched out the a’s as he spun around, pushing his arms out like a helicopter. “I wanna play, Angie! C’mon! Let’s do something fun!” Kokichi grinned, stopping himself from spinning before he stumbled around a bit.

“Well, okay then-” Angie started, raising one of her hands in a shrug. However, Kokichi cut her off, raising his pointer finger to her lips.

“Ah, ah, ah! I don’t want any old game, I want something  _ fun _ ! Something that a  _ supreme leader _ would enjoy! And that’s a difficult thing to do, cuz’ I get bored  _ suuuuuper _ easily!” Kokichi smiled again, walking around the hallway and dragging a hand along the wall. “Just kidding! That was a lie!” He called out, spinning back around to face the artist.

Angie thought for a moment, looking at Kokichi and narrowing her eyes. “Well, why don’t we play tag? I’m sure that can get our blood pumping for the rest of the day! Nya-ha-ha!” Angie smiled, raising a paintbrush to her mouth.

Kokichi stared at her blankly for a moment, raising a finger to his mouth. Suddenly, he grinned. “Yeah, that sounds pretty good right about now! You’re it, Angie!” He let out a giggle, turning away from the artist again and running down the hall, navigating his way through the foliage that covered the halls.

Angie let out a laugh, starting to run after the supreme leader in haste. She darted down the hallway, watching as Kokichi’s checkered scarf flickered behind the corner. Angie kept jogging, listening as her sneakers slapped against the floor. She smiled, stunning the corner as well, and watching as his purple hair made its way down the stairs.

“Come catch me, Angie, or else I’m gonna get you murdered!” Kokichi giggled, his voice echoing through the hallway as Angie made her way to the stairs. “You can’t catch me!” Kokichi giggled, turning around for a second.

Angie grinned, bracing her legs as she jumped forwards, looking down and seeing the stairs fall beneath her. Angie’s life flashed before her eyes as she watched the stairs get further beneath her. She brought her head up, looking at Kokichi and briefly looking at the terror in his eyes. _Well, this looked better in my head._ _Huh._ Angie looked to the ever-nearing basement’s floor.

Angie opened her mouth and closed her eyes, ready to scream when she landed on the floor. However, Angie didn’t feel the contact of hard concrete on her shoes. She opened her eyes, looking down at the floor where she should have landed. Instead of concrete, she saw the white outfit of the supreme leader underneath her.

Angie let out a scream, quickly getting off of the boy beneath her. “Kokichi, are you okay?” Angie asked, shivering as she tried to lift Kokichi up from the floor. She grabbed one of his arms, shaking him lightly and lifting his arm, listening for anything that would indicate that he was hurt. Suddenly, Kokichi shot up, a large grin on his face as he looked at Angie’s face, and let out a laugh. “Nishishi, silly Angie. You can’t just jump down a flight of stairs!”

Kokichi stood up, dusting any specks of dirt off his pure white clothes. “Well, I’d best be off, Angie. Next time we play, you’re gonna be it again since you hurt me! Waaah!” Kokichi cried, walking up the stairs and in the directions of the dorms. “Cya, Angie, and thanks for playing!” Kokichi smiled at the artist, a small tear sliding down his face. However, before Angie could ask about it, Kokichi ran away, his shoes smacking the floor as he did so.

Angie stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking down at the floor melancholically.  _ I’m gonna have to apologise to him tomorrow. Damn. _ Angie thought to herself. Angie looked around the basement for a moment, eyes staring through the cages of the school for a few minutes (hours?) but soon enough, Angie heard the familiar chime of the monokubs’ messages.

“Alright, you bastards, it’s 10 P.M. and time for bed.” Let’s wake up nice and early tomorrow and start the killings!” Monosuke yelled at the students, voice blaring through the monitor’s speakers.

“Yeah! Let’s rock and kill!” Monokid screamed, smashing another one of its guitars before looking at it sadly.

“KILLING-LETS-US-ALL-GET-ALONG. GET-ALONG-WITH-EACH-OTHER.” Monodam spoke, voice louder than the other two robots combined. At this, Angie put her hands over her ears, Now trudging over to her room to get away from the messages. She kept walking, blocking out the sounds from the monitor, not caring what he other cubs had to say.

_ Alright, guess I have to go to bed. Let’s hope everything’s alright tomorrow. _ Angie let out a sigh, scanning the halls as she tried to look for someone who could jump out from the shadows. She opened the door to her dorm room after a few minutes, and walked over to her bed.  _ I’ll have a shower in the morning. I just want to sleep right now. _

  
Angie flopped down onto her bed, pulling the covers over her head, turning onto her side as she tried to fall asleep. It took a while, and Angie kept replaying the events of the day.  _ Please Atua, let Kokichi forgive me tomorrow morning, and let him survive the next motive. Also, please let this game finish without anyone being hurt. _ Angie finished her prayer, and closed her eyes, finally stilling under the covers.  _ Now, it’s time for me to sleep. _ Angie felt her eyes shift under her eyelids. She felt the void pull around her body, and slowly gave into the lullaby of the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Go check out my YT channel if you want to. I mainly play JSAB, so if you like that, or want to recommend something, then check it out :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs5VjNjKRSTEiMpHPgfj1Rw


End file.
